the emerging darkness
by kitto27
Summary: AU. all kit wanted, was to be left to live alone. but now, they won't even let her live... chappie 4 up
1. contemplating suicide

Title: The Emerging Darkness Author: kitty  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Show: Dark Angel  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. :'( *sob* Pairing: N/A  
  
Type: General/Angst Status: WIP  
  
Summary: when Alec traces the killer of his unit, what horrors will he find?  
  
Authors Note: I got bored of all the nicey-nice crap I was writing. :P this chap has a lot of grammar mistakes, dun worry, there supposed to be there. :P 1st chap is a point of view (duh!) read and review. ;D  
  
******************************************************  
  
God, it would be just so easy. So easy. Just to slit my wrists. Or blow out my stupid brains. I mean, who would there be to stop me? I'm just a kid right? There would be no tears for me. No one gives a shit about anything. We're just trying to survive in this God forsaken hell hole. And everyone we think we can trust are just. I mean, we try to forget what they did, and what exactly happened. But the nightmares never end. It's just this never- ending turmoil of our pathetic puny hearts, which get broken in the end anyway.  
  
They used to ask, why I changed so much. How I went from being this sweet innocent girl, to such a cold hearted bitch. First answer'd be "a little thing called 'puberty' sweetheart" and then I'd punch their lights out. But without the joking, I don't know where to start. Do I say, "When I got handed over to those damn bastards?" or "when I was stuck in hell, and nobody bothered to find me?" or how about "after I killed so many people, that I couldn't even remember their faces?" Or how about my favourite, "when you didn't find me, even when I screamed your name out, over and over again, you walked away, leaving me to my doom". So what do I say?  
  
Nuffin' usually, I'd just blow their brains out. I'm a 15 year old girl. I should be doing all kinds of girly shit, and instead, I run an empire, that's built on my time in hell. What does that make me? The spawn of all evil? Probably. It ain't easy trying to be so hard all the time, when all ya wanna do is cry. You just have to pull yourself together, and pray no one's watchin' so ya don't have to kill 'em too.  
  
I hear 'em crying sometimes. Just for no reason. Their bawling their eyes out, while I'm here. Trying to get my head together, puffin a stick of weed or some other crap that's gonna kill me. And then we start all over again. Wishin' to die. God what is it with those damn circles ya go over a hundred times??? You do the same thing for ever and ever, and no one bothers to tell ya that you're in a big pile of shit. What is the point?? We just gonna die anyway. Don't matter how it ends. We gonna die. Some of us just wish it was sooner rather then later.  
  
I read this poem the other day. It was just so complicated. I had no idea what it was about, just some shit or whatever. So disturbing. I felt just like it I wonder why I'm a monster, and why everyone is up my arse so much. And then it hits me like a ten-tonne truck. 'Their scared of me' I think. And it stays in my head for ever and ever, and when I look at them, I just wanna puke. Not a bad way to end is it? Dying cos a piece of worthless shit is afraid of ya.  
  
Not like I had any choice in the matter. Everyone else is just too much of a pussy to give a damn. They just wanna be puffin them fags for ever and ever. They are so helpless sometimes. Ya just wanna slap 'em silly. I mean their just kids' right? Wrong. I'm a kid. And look where I am. I'm Queen of the dead. It's my own fault. For being 'special' like Carrie says I am. Stupid cow. She wouldn't know special if it blew out her brains.  
  
I want to leave this hell hole. But then whose live would I fuck up next? I just bring this never-ending trail of death with me, and then I wonder why I go on a spree or sumet. I just wanna be free. Like all them other kids that prance half naked in the rain. They make me laugh. They don't think anything is wrong. That the world is just peachy. They always ask why I'm such a mard-arse. Like they don't know. They just ask dumb questions. Call me a 'freak on weed' behind my back. Makes just wanna snap their little necks. And then I see one of 'em. Just one. And she's crying in the rain, her little pigtails all floppy, and my heart melts. Cos I think I'd have been like that. That would be me.  
  
And then I get all depressed. It's not like you can tell a fuking difference. I'm on sumet all the time. I hate that. I ain't addicted or anything, they give me nothing. No buzz or a high. It's just me being me. The damn freak. The Queen of the dead. 


	2. the begining

Disclaimer- DA not mine, nor are the characters, everyone else- mine. :D AN- ok, I had to redo the chappies, cos they were stupid. Read and review. :D  
  
The Emerging Darkness: Chapter two- The Beginning.  
  
Caleb sighed. He ran a hand through his dark hair, and slouched slightly. He had been waiting outside the building for just over fifteen minutes, and was beginning to lose his patience. Where the hell is she?? She never takes this long!! He furrowed his brow in anticipation, and looked at his watch. At three o'clock they had to be at warehouse for a pickup, and it was nearing twelve o'clock. A gun shot echoed through the building, causing every one else to shiver. Not Caleb, he stood as firm as a rock, waiting for her. As the rest of the buildings occupants scattered around in panic, Caleb waited next to the door and did not shift, even when the paramedics and police shot through the building.  
  
"Hey, he's up there." A familiar female voice called to the police. "I think he's dead." She said, without a trace of emotion. You mean you hope. Caleb thought coldly. "Come on. We need to go." She commanded, her chestnut hair hiding her face. She reached in her black jacket and pulled out a small phone, dialling faster than Caleb could count, she waited for the voicemail. "It's done. Be ready." She answered in a monotone voice. Together, the two left the building, and were ignored by anyone, as if they were never there.  
  
'"Anthony Barretts, Chairman and founder of Barretts Ltd, was shot dead today at around twelve o'clock, by what seems to be an invisible serial killer. Barretts, only 34, was the eighth victim of specifically targeted killings, and was about to attend a conference in Malaysia when..."' Logan switched off the TV and swirled round to face Max and Alec.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Max asked, as far as possible from Logan as was possible.  
  
"Well, at three o'clock, there is going to be a conference including some of the most powerful criminals in the world."  
  
"Hey, did you just say 'world'?" Alec asked, sitting comfortable in a chair closer to Logan than Max.  
  
"Yeah. Most of them are from Europe, and aren't very friendly, so by expanding their groups they could control most of Europe and possibly even Asia." Alec stared at Logan, dumbfounded. Logan raised an eyebrow and continued. "The most notorious are a pair from England. I don't know who they are, but they set up the meeting, in hopes of collaborating with some of the others."  
  
"You don't know who they are?" Alec asked rather confused.  
  
"No, they have kept their identities a secret and are known as 'K'." Logan said glancing at the computer. "Look, I don't know how dangerous this is, or what these people are doing, but its-"  
  
"We'll do it." Max said quickly, feeling the need to escape for Logan as soon as possible. "Where do we go?"  
  
Logan looked at Max for a second, who averted her eyes. Logan sighed, sensing the distressing situation. "Um...a warehouse in sector seven. 2123 Peterson Way." Max stood rooted the spot, the tension in the room increasing. Alec, unable to bear the hefty silence, got up and walked to the door. "We'll call if we need anything." Alec motioned for Max, who tore herself away and left with Alec.  
  
It was nearing three o'clock, and the others had not yet arrived. Caleb paced around, obviously aggravated. The girl cocked a gun and tucked it into her belt. "Caleb, calm down. They'll come. They can't afford to miss this."  
  
"But what if they can? I don't trust anyone that's going to turn up."  
  
"Blah blah blah. Neither do I, but if we pull this off, we'll be ok." The girl hopped off the desk, and walked over to one the two lap tops, placed on a large dining table.  
  
"What are you doing?" Caleb stopped pacing and went over to the girl.  
  
"just checking if our lil friends are coming or not." She whispered, and typed furiously on the keyboard. Caleb looked at his dark-haired 'friend'. He didn't understand her, but he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to. She was so complicated. Caleb couldn't deal with everything at once, so he never questioned her, even though half the time he wouldn't agree with what she was doing.  
  
A tap at the door caused Caleb to shoot up, he quickly ran to the door and looked through the large crack. "Hey Caleb, open up. It's me, Frank." A fairly tall but fat man bellowed.  
  
As Caleb opened the door, he rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do ya think? I want a cut in the deal." Frank barged through. He looked around the warehouse, smirking, but as soon as he laid eyes on the girl, his smirk vanished. "What the hell is she doing here?" He whispered.  
  
"Well, she did organise this whole thing, and she is the one with all the cash. Oh and I forgot, she could beat the crap out of you." Caleb whispered back, annoyed at the presence of his fat acquaintance.  
  
"Yeah, well, I still don't trust her."  
  
"The feelings mutual Frankie." She yelled back, still typing.  
  
"Oi." Frank answered back.  
  
"Hey Caleb, switch your lap top on." She barked. Caleb briskly walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "What time is it?" He asked, as he reached for the power button.  
  
"2:59...ok, just click 'ok'."  
  
As Caleb was about to click the button, three large bangs shook the warehouse, causing Frank to drop the bagel he was cramming into his mouth. "Go get it." The girl yelled at Frank. Frank grudgingly walked over to the door and looked through the crack. A tall dirty-blonde man was bickering with a short brunette. Frank coughed loudly. The two immediately stopped bickering and looked at Frank.  
  
"See, Max now we just seem plain rude." The blonde laughed. Max slapped his hard on the shoulder. "Ow. You know I should call the cops on you."  
  
"What the hell do you two want?" Frank asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"We want to see K." Max answered plainly.  
  
Frank looked at Caleb who motioned for them to come in. The man stumbled in, with the woman marching in front. "K." She said to Caleb. "I'm Max, and this is Alec." Alec rolled his eyes and mimicked Max.  
  
Caleb laughed at the two, his deep blue eyes shimmering with relief. Thank God these guys are clowns, or she'd have... he trailed off. "Well, what do you want?" Caleb asked, slipping into an authoritive tone.  
  
"We came to see you K." Max answered, attempting to challenge Caleb's power. "Don't you have some real name? Like Kurtis or something?" Alec asked, bemused by the name K.  
  
"It's Kit." The girl piped up. "Really?" Alec asked disbelieving. "I thought Kit was a girl's name." Alec shrugged.  
  
"It is. It's mine." The brunette crossed her arms.  
  
"Wow. I thought you'd be a lot taller...and hairier." Alec concluded.  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls.." Kit smirked. She got up from her chair and walked over to where Caleb stood. "Now what the hell do you want?"  
  
"A job." Alec said quickly, before Max could speak. She thumped him on the shoulder as sign to their agreement- Max would do all the talking.  
  
"Really?" Kit asked, raising a brow. The young girl smirked and waited for a reply.  
  
"yeah. We know what kind of stuff you get up to and we're interested. So long as the moneys good."  
  
"Of course." Kit replied, a fake happiness in her voice. She look at Caleb and smiled. "Should we test them? I mean, we don't want to take 'em on, and then have 'em fail do we know?" Kit hinted, the fake happiness still evident.  
  
"Fine." Caleb muttered, even though he wasn't.  
  
"Ok, what fighting techniques do you know?" Kit asked the pair.  
  
"...Um...loads basically." Alec offered.  
  
"Show me." Kit got up and walked into the centre of the room.  
  
Max raised an eyebrow, and looked at Kit. "No offence kid, but you're just a kid."  
  
Kit smirked and blurred to Alec, and knocked him to the ground. She then blurred to Max and punched her in the face. Max retaliated by sweeping Kit's legs, causing her to fall. Kit flipped back up and was about to charge Max when two strong hands grabbed her arms. Kit twisted her arms wriggling out of Alec's grip and kicked him in the stomach. Alec doubled over, but didn't fall. Kit kicked Alec twice in the face, and then somersaulted behind him. She yanked his head back and lent close to him. "I'm pretty good for a 'kid' aren't I?" Alec let out a sigh of frustration and pushed Kit back. She fell to the floor, and Alec put a foot on her neck. "Yeah, you're good. But I'm better."  
  
Kit laughed and grabbed his ankle, she pushed it into the air, causing Alec to flip up. He landed on his two feet and immediately went into a fighting stance. Kit shot up and ran to Alec and kicked him twice in the face. Alec shook away the pain and put his arm around her throat. Kit struggled for a second, but used all her strength to pull him over her and down on the ground. Alec rolled over onto his front and was about to get up, when Kit sat on his back. She grabbed his neck and pushed his head into the ground. "You little shit. Think you can work for me? You can't even-"Kit stopped when she noticed a bar code tattooed on his neck. Kit immediately got up and shook away the dirt. Max ran towards Kit and kicked her hard in the stomach. Kit grabbed her leg and was about to use the same tactic she had used on Alec when Max kicked up onto her face. Kit fell to the ground, and looked at Max. If he's one, then she must be one too. Better end this, I'll definitely need their help.  
  
"Fine." Kit said, she flipped up, and walked over to Caleb. "You want a job? You got one." Kit switched off all the lap tops and sat on the desk. "You're good. Both of you. But I'm gonna need a lot more than that. What we do is very...let's say demanding. Get this straight though. If you fail, you will pay. If you think that you can just walk away, you are very much mistaken. I don't trust you and I know you don't trust me. So watch your backs, 'cos they'll need it." Kit lectured in an authoritive tone.  
  
"ok then..." Alec whispered. Kit looked at him darkly and narrowed her eyes, but continued.  
  
"Do you agree?" She waited patiently for Max and Alec to answer. The two transgenics gave each other a nod and looked at Kit.  
  
"We're in this together, so if he fails, so do I. Whatever shit happens, we're in it together. You got that?" Max said sarcastically.  
  
Kit sighed and nodded. Stupid woman. He'll get her killed. She doesn't need him, and he doesn't need her. They'd be better off alone. I know I am. Kit thought, she didn't understand their friendship. Caleb stood by her only to stop her from going over the top. In a way he was her best friend, but in reality, he was her only friend.  
  
"Ok, come here tomorrow at one o'clock. I have a job for you." Kit ordered. Alec was about to complain, when Max hit him and dragged him out of the building.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Caleb asked, speaking for the first time in ten minutes.  
  
"I just did. Why? You thought I should have carried on?" Kit asked.  
  
"No no. just wondering." Caleb secretly smiled to himself. They might just change her.  
  
"Caleb, their both transgenics. You know what this means."  
  
Caleb froze. Wow. Never thought I'd meet another one...Caleb thought. "What do we do?"  
  
"What can we do? We want answers, and they probably do as well. We're just gonna have to stick this thing through." Kit whispered, her eyes darkening. Transgenics...this changes everything. Kit shuddered as the realisation of what she had to hit her. 


	3. forsakens souls

**The Emerging Darkness**

* * *

Chapter Three-  
Forsaken Souls

* * *

_October 24th, 2012.  
  
The young child ran through the forest, jumping over logs and crawling through the foliage. She ran as fast as she could, pumping adrenaline through her veins. She could hear her hunters chasing after her; they were so close to her. Realising that there was no point in running further, she stopped dead, and waited for them.  
  
Slowly, they came at her, creeping behind her. The girl immediately turned around, and faced a small group of soldiers. She looked at them fiercely, her dark eyes gleaming with anger. She let the CO walk towards her, and waited for him to come close enough for here to attack. The boy was a mere foot away, the kicked him in the knees, causing him to fall. As he motioned to his group not to attack, he slowly got up. The girl waited for him to be at eye level and grabbed his neck, and squeezed hard. Her eyes widened as the boy struggled out of her grip. Behind her, X5-243 came forward to save her CO. 243 punched the girl hard in the back, the girl retaliated by grabbing 243's fist as she came in for another punch. She twisted her arm, her right hand still clasped round the boy's neck.  
  
X5-546 grabbed his gun, and shot the girl. The girl looked at him with angry eyes, and looked as if she were about to charge, when she collapsed.  
_  
_July 13th 2020 Kit's apartment.  
_  
Kit shot up, her heart beating so fast, it seemed like it wasn't at all. Her eyes were wide with confusion and shock, every second of her 'dream' imprinted on her mind. She instinctively touched the right side of her abdomen, as if she was hurt. She crept out of her bed, trying to gather her thoughts. Glancing at the clock, she sighed as she realised that yet again, she had slept for less than two hours. It was no surprise really; she had always known she was a little strange. Kit walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink.  
  
As she looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think how different she was. She just seemed so alone and numb, even though Caleb had always been there for her. She opened the ice-cold tap, and washed her face, attempting to scrub away the memories. As she leaned up, she looked at herself again. The moonlight illuminated her high cheekbones, making them seem sharper. She wasn't the obvious beauty, yet she held a certain charm that lingered in her eyes. Her eyes were a strange dark brown colour, but in the light, they were lighter, with flecks of gold.  
  
She briskly walked out of her bathroom, and stepped into her own room. It was such a sparse room, giving no identification that it was being used at all, apart from her unmade bed. Kit made up her bed quickly, as if it was the epitome of all evil. She walked over to her window, half hoping that the night would last forever. The darkness always tickled her, its strange shapes and shadow's hiding her from everyone and everything.  
  
She made her way to the living room, to find Caleb sitting there, watching an infomercial with no interest.  
  
"Guess you couldn't sleep either..." He called out to Kit, his eyes looking up to see her small frame.  
  
"Yeah...well...I never can." She answered plainly, her eyes fixed on the TV with a new passion.  
  
Caleb coughed quietly, as if to summon up strength. "It was a nightmare... wasn't it?"  
  
Kit's eyes shot to Caleb, a strange spark flickering. She ignored his question, and began to watch the next infomercial.  
  
"It's ok to talk about it..." Caleb whispered, pity evoking his senses.  
  
"I don't need your sympathy." She whispered coldly. She shot up, and walked to kitchen; she yanked the refrigerator door open and pulled out a bottle of water. Kit looked at Caleb, hoping that perhaps he would melt under her furious gaze. _No such luck..._ Kit stomped into her room, slamming the door shut.  
  
_Maybe she's pissed off..._Caleb thought, sighing. He hated the fact that she would never open up to anyone, let alone him. _But who would want to know what happened to her?....apart from a crazy scientist...  
_  
Kit quickly emerged from her room, wearing a navy t-shirt, and jeans. Her black jacket was in her left hand, while her keys were in the other. "I'm going out. Don't wait up." And with that, she left, leaving an uneasy Caleb staring at the TV screen.  
  
Kit rushed down the eleven flights of stairs, obviously trying to escape Caleb's stare. As soon as she left the building, she broke into a run, heading to her motorbike. As soon as she reached it, she jumped onto it, and put the key in the ignition. She sat there for a while, trying to calm down. _Why does this shit always happen to me? I hate it...why can't I just be..._before she could finish the thought; she drove off, trying to outrun her thoughts.  
  
Driving for what seemed like hours, she stopped at a gas station for a bottle of water. _Since I'm here, I might as well get some gas... _She poured the gas into the bike, careful to not spill a drop. She walked into the store, and pulled out two twenty dollar bills. "Where's your water?"  
  
"Straight ahead." The man answered rather confused at her ignorance. _Kids today...don't notice a thing...  
_  
Kit walked straight ahead, and pulled out a bottle without looking. Weirdly enough, the bottle was full of Evian water. She walked to the counter, unaware that the owner was giving her a toothy grin.  
  
"That all?" He asked, pouting at her ignorance.  
  
"And a tank of gas." She turned her head away from him, as if to tell him to hurry up.  
  
"Ok...that'll be seventeen dollars please."  
  
Kit put one of the bills on the counter, and waited for her change. The owner took the bill, and secretly inspected it, not that it mattered, Kit wasn't even looking at him.  
  
"Could you hurry up?" She said with obvious annoyance in her voice.  
  
The man frowned at her. _Why can't they just be patient? Damn kids...wait till they've got arthritis!_ He took out the three one dollar bills, and was about to hand them to her when the door flung open showing three men, wearing black masks.  
  
"GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY NOW!!" The first one bellowed, his gun hovering in the owner's direction. The second one, about 5'9", sounded as if he was in his mid-teens, quite close Kit's age. He looked at Kit and pointed his gun at her uneasily. The third man had long hair and was standing at the door, on the lookout for the cops.  
  
"You too!" The boy said to Kit.  
  
Kit faced him, her face in total disgust. "What the hell do you think you're fucking playing at?"  
  
Everyone froze. The owner, who had been putting all the money from the till stopped and stared at Kit.  
  
"It's fucking 3:30 in the morning? Don't you have homes to go to or did you forget that your dog wanted an easy fuck?"  
  
The first man laughed at her. Kit turned to him, and frowned. "Do you have a death wish kid?"  
  
"No...but I think you do..." Kit punched the boy in the face, causing him to drop his gun. She blurred to the taller man, and kicked him the stomach. She was about to punch him, when a gun fired. She didn't even see it coming. It tore straight through her shoulder ripping the flesh apart, and hit the owner in the chest. "You jackass!" She told the boy in a strangely calml voice. "That was my favourite top. Now, you die." She came towards him, ready to launch her attack when the tall guy grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Ugh..." she made a face of total revulsion as he grabbed her throat. She pulled her legs forward, and flipped over him. Mid-air, she kicked him in the head, and landed on her feet. The man fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"You're fast kid...but you ain't faster than a bullet." The long haired man who was standing at the doorway waved a gun at her. The boy stood to the side of him, confusion in his bright blue eyes. The tall guy was still on the floor, drool spilling from his mouth.  
  
Kit was about to blur to him, and pull away the gun, when a shot rang through the room. The long haired man fell to the floor, letting out a moan of pain, revealing Alec standing there, with a grin on his face. "I don't know why he's moaning...I didn't even shoot him..."  
  
The boy widened his eyes in terror. "You got ten seconds to scram. Otherwise..." Alec made the sound of a gun cocking and then shooting. The boy looked at Kit, his deep eyes searching for something in her face. Finding nothing, he ran out the store.  
  
"What was all that about?" Alec pointed to boy who had run away. "Was there something kinky going on? Cos as a responsible adult, I must urge you further."  
  
Kit scowled. "What the hell do ya think you're doing? I was absolutely fine."  
  
"Technically, I've already saved your ass, so it's not 'you're'. And you didn't look fine to me."  
  
"Really? Was that because you were following me, and didn't bother to find out what was really happening?"  
  
"I wasn't following you." Alec blinked several times.  
  
"You're either a bad liar, or you want your ass kicked 'cos you know I'm right."  
  
"What can I say? It's the hero in me; I just need a damsel to rescue." He tried to lighten the mood, but to no avail.  
  
"I am NOT a damsel. I'd probably save your ass." Kit pointed out.  
  
Alec stared at her for a second. She's probably right...but then again... "Before or after you get shot?" He pointed to her open wound. Kit glared at him.  
  
"If I needed your help, I would have yelled for it when you came after me when I was outside my apartment. Or when I was at Barney's last night. Or when I was in Crash."  
  
Alec gulped. _Damn...this kid's good!_ "You can understand why I did follow you. To make sure that you weren't double dealing..."  
  
Kit furrowed her brow, and was about to argue, when she heard a grunt. The owner was bleeding heavily, and was attempting to grab the phone. She walked behind the till, and crouched down next to the owner. Kit looked at the struggling man, and passed him the phone. The owner gasped for air, and stared at the Kit for help. As Alec grabbed the long haired guy, Kit snatched the phone away from the owner and angrily dialled 911.  
  
"Hey, I'm on Preston Avenue, in the gas station. There's been a shooting, and the owner's half dead. Oh, and there are two unconscious guys here, that need to be arrested. The boy ran off so keep a look out for him." Kit told the operator in an authoritative tone. She slammed the phone down, and got up. She grabbed her change and the bottle and headed to Alec, who was now grabbing a bag of Oreo's. "What?" He asked as he saw Kit's sly look. "I'm gonna pay..." He slammed the money on the counter, and turned to Kit. "There...happy now?"  
  
Alec smiled slightly, but his grin slipped off his face as he heard a strange wheezing sound. It was the owner. Alec jumped over the counter and checked him for a pulse. It was very weak, but there. "Did you call an ambulance?" He asked Kit.  
  
"Yeah..." She said candidly. "Come on, we have to go before the cop's come."  
  
"And just leave him here?" Alec asked appalled at Kit's comment. He put his hands on the owner's wound, applying pressure to it.  
  
"Yes. The ambulance will be here soon, and like I said before, so will the police."  
  
"He's going to die if we leave him."  
  
"He'll die regardless. I doubt the doctor's will be able to save him, the bullet tore through his chest and is now in his left lung, causing blood to seep into his lungs, making it harder to breathe."  
  
Alec shook his head, and grabbed a bag from under the counter. He took a deep breathe of air and let it out into the bag. "Here..." He put the bag onto the owner's mouth, and began to squeeze the bag every few seconds. "Kit, grab some bandages, and cotton balls." He called out to Kit who sighed.  
  
"I can't find any."  
  
"Well, try harder." Alec yelled, anxiety spilling out of him.  
  
"You look then!" Kit yelled back, her face red.  
  
"Come here then!" Kit stomped over to the counter, and put hand on the bag and the other hand on the wound. Alec jumped up, muttering something about 'useless' and 'bitch'. _Well fuck you too..._Kit thought, but she didn't want to start a fight so she stayed quiet.  
  
Alec rummaged through the shelves, looking for anything to help the man, while Kit did her best to keep the man from losing too much blood. The old man moaned, his breathing was becoming more and more difficult. Kit, knowing he wouldn't last, put her bloody hand on his shoulder, and let go of the bag. She came close to the man, and whispered in his ear, and when she got back up, the old mans dead eyes bore into her own.  
  
She brushed her hand over his eyes, closing them. Alec returned with cotton packs and a med kit. "You should have called me..." Alec whispered, as he saw the old man.  
  
"Why? It's not like I've never seen a dead guy before..."  
  
"I didn't mean that..." Alec snapped.  
  
"I know what you meant." She answered back sharply. "He would have died anyway." She got up, and headed to the door.  
  
"So that makes it fine?" Alec strode over to her, and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Yes. It does. He's an old man- or rather was. If he survived, he'd live for what? A couple more years working in a crappy petrol station in two in the morning? Somehow, I think he's more grateful this way."  
  
"You have no right to make that choice."  
  
"And neither do you!" She yelled. She turned and looked into his eyes, her own lifeless. "Don't you dare talk to me about choices...I know for a fact that mine have always been a lot worse than yours. You've had it fucking easy, so don't talk to me about all this choices crap."  
  
Alec shook his head, and watched Kit walk to her bike. She hopped onto it, and rode into the distance, the early sun glistening on her dark hair. Alec pulled out his cell phone, and punched in a number.  
  
"Max, I've lost her." 


	4. faithless

The Emerging Darkness 

Chapter Four-

Faithless

_July 13th, 2020_

Kit rode through the streets of Seattle with what seemed like uncontrollable rage. She kept swerving right and left, losing track of where she was going. _How dare he even try to judge me? He doesn't know anything about me… and he shouldn't… cos that'd open up four more cans of worms…and I really hate worms… _

She slowed down as she realised that a Sector checkpoint was coming up. Two sector police stepped out to greet her, ensuring she had her sector pass.

"Hey there missy," said the taller of the two over-weight men, "You got a sector pass?"

Kit pulled it out and showed it to the policeman. "That sure is a nice bike you got there…" the short man said dreamily, staring at her bike, "ain't it Ernie?"

"Sure is Mitch." Replied Ernie. "Now why is a young girl like you, riding such a big bike?"

"Cos it's faster than your fat legs." Kit replied coldly. "Can I go now?"

Ernie looked at Mitch and raised a thick eyebrow at him. "Sure you can. Just as soon as you tell us why you've got this bike, and why there's a gaping bullet hole in your shoulder…" The two men reached for their guns, to warn Kit.

"Whatever." She revved up her bike, and rode straight through the men, smashing the barricade as she left. The two men began shooting at Kit's bike, hoping to slow her down. Kit turned and pulled out her middle finger at the men, and chuckled.

Ernie and Mitch seethed with anger, and continued shooting at the girl, their efforts in vein. Mitch looked at the shattered barricade. "I ain't paying for that…"

Kit's Apartment 

"Come on man. You have got to be kidding. Max is crazy. She despises me, and nearly everything I do. If it wasn't for this face, she wouldn't even let me stay here." Alec argued, and took a sip of his coffee.

"I dunno man. She's into you… sorta… maybe she's into fools…" Caleb replied, smiling.

"Yeah, she does like Logan so- hey!" Alec called out as he realised what Caleb meant.

"I'm just messing with you. She doesn't like you _that_ way." He reassured his new friend.

The door flew open and Kit walked into the apartment, strolling in as if that morning had not happened. She didn't even acknowledge Alec's or Caleb's presence, and headed straight for her room. Alec sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrow at Caleb, who ignored him. "You get used to it," He said plainly to Alec.

"Seriously? I mean, I know she's a kid and all, but she freaks me out." Alec shuddered and drank more of his coffee.

Caleb stood quietly for a moment, as if trying to find a way to defend Kit. He sighed slightly, and furrowed his brow. "Kit…well, she's had a tough time… I think it's just instincts working, not her."

"How can you be so sure? What if she really is a blazing monster from hell?" Alec waved his hands around gesturing a monster. Caleb raised his eyebrows, causing Alec to cough. "Or so I'm told" He added hastily, and quickly drank his coffee.

"I just am. She may be fucked up, but she's still a kid." Caleb said in a monotonous voice, leaving Alec to think that he didn't believe his own words.

"Yeah…" Alec said slowly, and tightened his lips in boredom. "So how bout that chick in the diner her? She was so checking you out man. You gonna go back later and get her number? Get busy?" Alec raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Cos if you won't, I'll be sure to keep her company and mend her heart." He chuckled slightly, when he felt a slap at the back of his head.

"Don't be such a pig" Called a female voice. Alec turned, thinking it was Max, but found a thoroughly annoyed Kit.

"Geez, I thought you'd be Max."

"Please. Don't insult me." Kit said in a droning voice. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. It was then Alec noticed her attire; she wore a pair of black pants, and a black sweater. "You going some place?" Alec inquired.

Kit shut the fridge and cocked her head. "No, we are."

"When you said 'we' I didn't think you meant me and you 'we'." Alec moaned, holding onto Kit as she speed through the streets on her bike.

"Well, I did. Now shut up, and hold on." Alec scowled and sighed. Kit rode through several huddles of people, who hadn't moved quickly enough.

"Kit, don't you think you're driving a little dangerously?"

"No." Kit answered immediately. She slammed the brakes in front a tall building, causing Alec to fall forward slightly. "Get off fool." She elbowed Alec in the midriff, and he instantly jumped off her.

"Next time, I'm driving" Alec pointed at her bike, and drew in a breath. Kit rolled her eyes, and signalled to Alec to follow her as she jumped off the bike and walked ahead of him. Alec drew out a breath and followed the young girl.

Kit quickly ran towards an open door and vanished inside, Alec right behind her. She surveyed the area for any guards, and walked into the hallway. She stopped, and looked behind to see Alec standing quizzically behind her. "Is this the part where you tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Alec whispered whilst keeping an eye out for any visitors.

"We're here to see a little friend. See what's up…" Alec stared at Kit, as if she was supposed to go on.

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell me? I could get shot here, or even die here, and your not even going to tell me why I'm here? I could be out there meeting some of my lady friends, but I'm stuck with-"

"Blazing monster from hell?" She replied, her eyes fixed to the door down the grey corridor. Alec stood stunned, and forced a smile. "Ok I deserve that."

"Come on." Kit gestured, and shot off down the hall. Alec blurred behind her, and the two would have reached the door unnoticed, if a young man, who was assumed as a guard, hadn't have come through one of the doors on the side. "Hey!" He called out to the two intruders and reached for his gun. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Business" Kit said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, I don't think so…" The guard cocked his gun and aimed at Kit.

"Puh-leeze." Kit scoffed. She blurred towards him and twisted his hands, which still held the gun. She twisted his wrists some more, causing the man to sink to his knees. He looked in horror when he realised what was happening- he was aiming the gun at himself. "Still gonna shoot?" Kit asked, pleasure obvious on her face. The man gave a small moan, his eyes wide in fear. Through the same door the first guard came from, another male appeared. Kit immediately snatched the gun from the kneeling man and shot the second man, in the abdomen. She turned back to the kneeling man, and smirked. Though she had let go of him, he still hadn't moved an inch.

"Ya know, ya can escape now…" The man looked at her confused. Kit gritted her teeth. "Get lost." She grunted. The man instantly fled from the door her came from.

Kit turned around to face Alec, who looked at her, concern printed on his face. "Weren't you gonna help?" Alec slowly shook his head; "You look like you had it in control."

Kit scowled and walked past him. She kicked the door open, to reveal an empty room with a lift at the end of the room. She looked at Alec as if to signal something, but Alec had no idea what she was trying to stay.

They walked to the end of the room, and entered the lift quietly, still keeping an eye out for any visitors. Kit pressed the up button, and waited impatiently for the doors to open. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the doors pinged open. Alec and Kit stepped inside and shut the doors. Kit pressed the number 6, which was where the top floor was, as well as her 'friend'.

Alec attempted to start a conversation with Kit, "So…er… this 'friend' of yours…is he good or bad?"

"_She's_…a good ally, and a bad enemy, so both…"

Alec grinned, his face glowing up. Kit saw his cheeky grin, and immediately slapped him on the back of his head. "Dude, your sick."

"Hey, I totally resent being called sick…" Alec rubbed the back of his head, and pouted. His grin emerged again as he again spoke: "I see my self as an entrepreneur, giving satisfaction to all the lovely-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Kit warned him. "And by the way, you so do not want to mess with this girl. She'll totally give you hell if you mess her about." Alec furrowed his brow, disbelievingly. "…And she's taken."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Alec pouted at the little Asian girl's information.

Kit smirked to herself, and as the lift doors pinged open, she confidently strolled out. Alec slowly followed behind her, and gazed in confusion at the décor.

The hall looked exactly the same as the corridor they had just left. Even the desk was in the same place, with the exact same utensils. Kit was already at the end of the corridor, and was knocking on the door when she motioned for him to follow.

Alec walked briskly to Kit, and the two waited patiently for the door to open. A tall bald Chinese man opened the door, most probably a bodyguard. The man narrowed his eyes at the two guests, and closed his jacket with his free hand. He muttered something in Finnish to someone in the room. His gruff voice was replied by a softer female voice.

The man bowed humbly, and let the two into the room. Kit and Alec walked into the room, and the latter was surprised by the strange décor. The room was painted a deep purple, almost aubergine colour, but just a little lighter. The room had windows, which were hidden behind thick purple curtains. With no light, the room was lit with an array of candles, each providing its on light. The walls were filled with all sorts of weaponry, ranging from sword rapiers to a beautiful katana. The most impressive of the collection being a set of elbow blades, with hand carved inscriptions on the blade itself.

Kit smiled as she entered the room, and it was only when she stood before a large oak desk that he noticed his host.

As small pale, red head smirked back at her guests. She was dressed in a black suit, as if she were ready for some major business deal. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight and anticipation.

"Who's the muscle?" Kit pointed to the Chinese man behind them.

"Oh him?" The girl nodded at the man, gesturing for him the leave. The man bowed and left the room. "He's my accountant." She smirked. "This is my body guard," She pointed to the large man standing behind her. The tall African man was taller than the Chinese, and was twice the breadth of him.

"Didn't think _you'd_ ever need one." Kit mentioned, as she walked towards the adjacent wall and looked at some of the weaponry up close.

"Yeah, well, we've had to make changes…" The girls looked at Alec, who was still confused regarding why he was there. "Who's he?" She asked Kit in Finnish.

Kit looked back at Alec, and smiled. Alec stood with his arms folded, and pondered over who the woman was. "This, is Alec. A friend of a friend. Alec," she gestured for Alec to come forward, "this, is someone you'll never want to meet in a dark alley." The girl and Kit laughed. Alec, bemused, exchanged niceties, and an awkward silence filled the room.

"I've got your stuff. Don't worry, its fresh. I'll give it to you later." She tilted her head back slightly, signalling she didn't want Alec to be there.

The redhead coughed. "So, why exactly are you here? You don't make the runs yourself" She inquired.

"I've heard she's back." Kit answered straight away.

"Yes… I've told him, but he doesn't really care."

"He wouldn't." Kit sighed. "So, you got any news?"

The redhead looked at Alec. "He won't say anything." Kit replied.

"Ok, well…She's definitely back. And she's got news. Big news." The redhead widened her eyes to make her point.

"Do you know what kind?"

"I have no idea, but you know her. It's going to be big." The short redhead bit her lip.

"Yeah… what are you going to do?"

"What I always do… throw lavish parties, and let him choose whatever he wants. I get the left-overs." The young girl gestured with her hands.

Kit scoffed. "Love eh?" The girl gave a small smile, and nodded to her bodyguard. He immediately left via a door behind the desk.

"I've heard that there's others out for you." The redhead said abruptly and looked at the papers in front of her.

"Who?" Kit took a step forward. Alec's ears pricked up again, and pretended to look at the weaponry.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, they're dangerous." The girl crossed her legs, and folded her arms. "But I'm telling you now, get me involved in this, and there'll be hell to pay."

Kit scratched her forehead, and the two girls exchanged words in Finnish, ensuring that Alec had no clue to what they were talking about.

"Ok, fine. Fine." Kit gritted her teeth. Just then, the door behind the desk flung open. A tall blonde man, who was very pale, almost _deathly_ pale walked in. His dark shirt was half undone, and he stared at Kit.

"What the bloody hell are you doin' here?" He yelled in an unmistakeable British accent.

"I came to see her." Kit smirked.

"Well, if you want to leave with your head intact, get the fuck lost!" He answered gruffly. He bent down and kissed the girl on the top of her forehead.

"Blah blah blah." Kit rolled her eyes. "You," she turned to the girl, "try to keep me informed. And if you can't…then I'll understand. Ok?"

The red head nodded, and looked up at her man.

Kit turned back, and left the room, Alec trailing behind her. "So, is everything good?"

"No." Kit answered sharply. "But when was it ever?"

Alec, who now rode the bike, stopped at a checkpoint, two large sector police awaiting them.

"Pass?" The taller one snorted.

Alec pulled out his Jam Pony pass and revved up the bike. "Er, hold on a minute buddy, who's the girl?"

"My kid sister sir. I'm taking her to her aunts house." Alec let the lie roll off his tongue like butter.

"Ok." The shorter one, known as Mitch smiled. It was then that he noticed the scratches on the bike, and how familiar it seemed. "Hey! You're the girl from this morning! The one who was shot!" Mitch yelled. His partner scrambled after him, and gasped. "Right there missy, we're taking you in for vandalism!"

Kit scoffed, and stuck out her tongue at the guards. She then reached through Alec, and revved up the engine and kicked his leg, signalling their speedy get away.

She snickered as she left the guards behind again.

As they pulled up to Kit's building, Alec coughed. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "So…how is you shoulder?" He stopped the bike right in front of the building.

"Its…" She looked at the wound, covered by her jacket; she climbed off the bike and headed inside. "...Absolutely fine." She poked it twice. "Yes, right as rain."

Alec jumped off the bike and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her. "What? I saw, you got shot. Straight through your shoulder."

"Yes I did. Thank you for reminding me. I'll be sure to put a plaster on it."

Alec shook his head. "Are you sure!"

"Yes. Really." She rolled her eyes, and walked into the building. "Now come on, I'm starving."

As the two walked up the flights of stairs, Alec's curiosity flickered. "Um…Kit…about what happened this morning…" Kit stopped in her tracks, and waited for Alec to go on. "Why did you…"

"Why did I kill the guy?" Alec nodded. "Firstly, I didn't kill him. I paralysed him, so there would be no pain. Secondly, even if I did, what's it to you?"

"It just wouldn't be right. You've got no right to do that."

"Can we not go over this morning? Its over. Totally." Kit continued up the stairs.

Another question burned up in Alec's mind. "What?" Kit stopped again.

"Then why did you lie?"

"'Cos you totally expected me to have killed him. I just couldn't be bothered to correct you. You assumed I killed him, so I left the assumption." Alec furrowed his brow. "Never assume things Alec, that's how you get mistakes."

Alec pondered over her analogy. "Hmm..."

They reached her apartment, to find that Caleb had long since been gone. Kit put her keys on the counter, and proceeded into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Anything…" Alec jumped onto the sofa, and switched on the 'boob-tube'. Kit grabbed a bad of baguettes, and some margarine and tuna from the fridge. She sliced the baguettes and lightly spread on the margarine. She then emptied the tuna tin, on the baguettes and put the rubbish in the bin. Grabbing some cheese from the fridge as well as a grater, she grated the cheese.

"So…" Alec called out. Kit looked over to Alec, and sighed.

"What!" Replied his annoyed host.

"What did the girl say to you?" Alec turned to face Kit, who put the baguettes into the grill.

"Nothing that concerns you..."

"Come on man…girl…woman…whatever…I need to know…were you contemplating on how hot I am, and how you both wish you were older?" Alec flashed his million-dollar smile and put his hand through his hair.

"Er…no…" Alec's smile immediately dropped. "Now come and eat." Kit pulled out the baguettes and put them onto two plates.

Alec switched off the TV, and walked across the room and sat in front of Kit. "If you must know," the short female began, "it was some crap about someone, ok?"

"Its cool…" Alec picked up a baguette and took a large mouthful. "This is good…" He flattered between bites. Kit shrugged and took a bite herself.

"Yeah…" Alec sighed. Kit nodded at Alec's strangeness, and took another bite of her baguette. Alec looked as if he was going to say something, but kept quiet.

"Spit it out." Kit ordered. Not knowing what Kit meant, Alec furrowed his brow. "What you wanted to say…just say it…"

"Ok…" He put his nearly finished baguette down, and grabbed a tissue from a box and wiped his hands. He cleared his throat and continued: "This morning… it was…weird…" Kit didn't answer, so Alec continued swiftly. "I'm sorry for thinking you…" Alec trailed off.

"Killed him?" Kit suggested. She too put her baguette down, and folded her arms. "You were so ready to think the worst of me…and you don't even know me…" Kit looked into Alec's hazel green eyes. Her stare was unnerving, so powerful, as if she wasn't even looking at him.

Alec didn't move a muscle. "Why did you do it? Paralyse him, I mean" He asked plainly.

"Because he was about to die. I didn't want his death to be painful. It shouldn't be." Alec gave a small smile at her seemingly sweet thought. "…Unless you deserve it…Then let death be a painful as possible…" Alec's smile slowly slipped off his face, like syrup from a spoon.

He cleared his throat, and continued. "What about the guy at that girls place? You could have killed him. He was most probably evil…"

"_Probably_? Dude, like I said, don't assume things you don't know." She raised an eyebrow. "…And even if he _was_ evil, I'd still let him survive." Alec inquisitive look asked her why.

"Because death is the easy way out. After that, you have no control. Its worse to live. Where you can make mistakes, where you have control. Plus it's easier to piss 'em off." She smiled sardonically. She jumped off the stool, and looked at Alec.

"Where you going?" Alec asked.

"Out" She walked past the kitchen, towards the front door.

"What about your food? You said you were starving." Nagged Alec.

"Not anymore… you have it." She walked out of the apartment, leaving Alec alone. A second later, she put her head back into the doorway, "And don't even _think_ about following me…" Alec shrugged and picked up the baguette, and finished it off, his thoughts still on Kit's words.


End file.
